1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein present a device, method, etc. for a hybrid orientation scheme for standard orthogonal circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that hole mobility is more than doubled on (110) silicon substrates with current flow direction along <110> compared with conventional (100) substrates. However electron mobility is the highest on (100) substrates. To fully utilize the advantage of the carrier mobility dependence on surface orientation, CMOS devices have been fabricated on hybrid substrates with different crystal orientations, with NFETs on silicon of (100) surface orientation and PFETs on (110) surface orientation with the NFET and PFET current flows both chosen to be in <110> directions. High performance CMOS devices using 90 nm technology with physical gate oxide thickness as thin as 1.2 nm have been demonstrated. Significant PFET enhancement has been achieved.